Sentimientos
by Cintia-2287
Summary: ¿Puede una relación sobrevivir en el tiempo y la distancia? Luego de dos años ¿Cuales serán sus sentimientos? Trigger tour y un encuentro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1: El reencuentro

**Nana y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ai Yazawa. Quien creó un universo tan bueno que me hice adicta a Black Stone y me bajé todos sus temas! :)**

_***Este fic comienza a partir del capítulo número 17 de la serie. En el recital de Trapnest durante el Trigger tour.***_

—**Dialogos— **_"Citas de otras personas" __**/Pensamientos/**_

**º Nana º**

Cuando le dije a Hachi que le diría todo lo que me preguntara jamás pensé que me preguntaría por Ren. ¿En qué momento supo de lo nuestro? Ahora entiendo porque su actitud me resultaba sospechosa. Ella estaba preocupada por mí. Y eso me hacía feliz. Me hizo acompañarla para que pudiera ver a Ren.

Un poco insegura la acompañé al acompañe al recital. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa y estuve hasta el último minuto fumando unos Black Stone. El aroma de los cigarrillos de Yasu siempre me tranquilizaba. Con el sabor no había nada que hacer, sabían horrible. Pero logré calmarme lo suficiente como para entrar.

Durante todo el recital me quedé mirando a Ren. No podía creer que después de dos años lo tuviera frente a mí. A veces parecía mirarme pero cuando intentaba enfocar su mirada él giraba la cabeza en otra dirección.

Fueron dos horas eternas para mí. No escuchaba a la vocalista cantando, ni al baterista, ni al bajista interpretando sus notas. Solo lo escuchaba a él. Solo tenía ojos para él. Durante todo el tiempo las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y era vagamente consiente de sostener la mano de Hachi firmemente entre la mía. Creo que ella también lloraba.

Hubo un pequeño receso de diez minutos. En ese tiempo me limpié las lágrimas y noté lo grande que era el escenario. Y lo deseé. Algún día tocaría en un escenario como ese. Durante la segunda parte del concierto seguía mirando a Ren pero también prestaba atención a la música. Realmente Reira es una excelente vocalista. Puedo entender porque llegaron tan lejos.

El recital por fin terminó, las luces se apagaron y Ren desapareció tras bastidores. Me quedé petrificada en mi lugar. Pasaron solo unos minutos hasta que arrastré a Hachi conmigo a la salida. Después de todo, sino me dedicó una sola mirada durante el concierto ¿Por qué vendría a buscarme?

Él había sido quien terminó con todo hace dos años en pos de su carrera y había tenido éxito. Acaso ¿Iba a arreglarse todo como si nada hubiese pasado? Estaba enojada con él, pero mucho más enojada estaba conmigo misma. Después de todo mi decisión fue no acompañarlo a Tokyo. También había elegido mi carrera antes que a Ren.

Cuando tratábamos de abandonar la sala alguien de seguridad nos cortó el paso y nos pidió que lo acompañáramos. Traté de quitarlo de mi camino pero no se movía, entonces quise pasarle por encima.

Alguien me tomó por la cintura y me lo impidió, me arrastró detrás del escenario y perdí la mano de Hachi. Cuando me soltaron me giré para golpear al bastardo que me había sujetado y me quedé inmóvil. Era Ren. Con su sonrisa tranquila, como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de vernos, y una mirada tierna en sus ojos. Quise golpearlo pero en su lugar lo abracé acurrucándome en su pecho. Quería sentir su calidez, podía sentir que su corazón latía rápido igual que el mío. Y todo lo que pude decir fue:

— **¿Qué tal extraño? —** Con su voz aparentemente serena él respondió.

—**Hola extraña.**

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD xDx**

**º Ren º**

Se supone que ese día seria como cualquier otro. Un punto más en nuestra gira. En un lugar pequeño, de modo que los fans podían sentirnos más cerca. Era agotador estar de gira pero la música era lo único en mi vida desde que la perdí. Solo cuando tocábamos, solo cuando componía temas el dolor de no tenerla era soportable.

Salimos al escenario, las primeras notas del tema _"A little pain"_, las luces en nuestra cara, los fans emocionados. Reirá comenzaba a cantar y levanté la mirada. Entonces la vi, Nana. Estaba en primera fila con la mirada fija en mí. Me sorprendió tanto que tuve un error tocando y aunque ninguno de los fans lo notó me obligué a desviar la vista y concentrarme. No me podía permitir fallar en vivo, reprimí el intenso deseo de saltar del escenario y abrazarla muy fuerte. Mandaría todo al demonio y me iría con ella. Pero la música me había mantenido hasta ahora y era algo a lo que no iba a fallarle.

Tuvimos un pequeño receso de diez minutos y corrí al baño a llamar a Yasu. Quizá me aclararía que es lo que hacía aquí Nana. Pero en su lugar recibí un desafío. _"Si tu no quieres a Nana yo me quedaré con ella"_. Es lo que me dijo mi amigo de toda la vida y él no era alguien de palabras vacías.

Pero ¿Cómo podría verla después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¡Qué diablos se supone que le diga! Volví a salir al escenario totalmente concentrado. Takumi había remarcado mi error aunque lo había corregido inmediatamente. Terminaría el concierto y entonces decidiría que hacer.

No había notado antes que nuestras canciones fueran tan extensas, tenía la impresión de que estuvimos en el escenario todo un año. Cuando terminamos el último tema fui rápidamente tras el escenario. Tenía que pensar que haría.

Me asomé y vi como Nana salía de la sala arrastrando a otra chica. Paré a un empleado de seguridad y le pedí que las trajera. El hombre se paró frente a ellas y les habló. Pero Nana tan fiera como siempre trató de apartarlo.

Era gracioso ver como su lado salvaje seguía presente, caminé hasta ella antes de que se le diera por golpear al sujeto. La tomé por la cintura y la arrastré detrás del escenario. Cuando la solté pude ver como se preparaba para darme un puñetazo. Sonreí sin intención, me hacía recordar tanto los viejos tiempos.

Entonces ella me vio y se detuvo, unos segundos después se abalanzó contra mí acunándose en mi pecho. Era increíble como después de tanto tiempo volvía a tenerla entre en mis brazos. De repente habló.

— **¿Qué tal extraño? —** Sentía como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

—**Hola extraña.**

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx**

Takumi estaba dando vueltas buscando a Ren. Hoy había estado muy extraño y quería averiguar que le pasaba. Se lo encontró detrás del escenario abrazando a una chica, supuso que era una fan. Le pareció raro ya que era la primera vez que lo veía hacer una cosa así.

—**¡Oye Ren! ¿Qué crees que haces? Debe haber periodistas por aquí, deberías poder controlarte no eres un niño.**

Ren y Nana rompieron el abrazo. Un guardia de seguridad apareció llevando a Hachi del brazo.

—**Honjou-san ¿Qué hago con esta chica? — **Takumi lo miraba sorprendido.

—**Ren ¿Qué es esto? Es la primera vez que te comportas así. Por favor deje a esa chica nosotros nos encargaremos. Disculpa la rudeza ¿Estas bien? —** Le preguntaba un diplomático Takumi a Hachi.

—**Eh, sí. No hay problema. Nana ¿Qué harás?** **— **Ese nombre encendió las alertas de Takumi.

_**/ ¿No es Nana la mujer que Ren siempre menciona? Esto es malo, tal vez lo mejor sea deshacerme de ellas. /**_

—**Señoritas si nos…—** No pudo terminar la frase porque Ren lo interrumpió.

—**Takumi ellas son mis invitadas. Tengo que hablar con Nana en privado ¿Serias tan amable de acompañar a su amiga mientras? —** Sin decir más la tomó de la mano y se encerró con ella en la primer sala vacía que encontró.

—**¡Maldición! —** Takumi miró a Hachi y le dedicó una amable sonrisa. **—Señorita tendrá que acompañarme y tal vez pueda decirme que hacen aquí.**

—…**Si, será un placer acompañarlo. Aunque creo que ya sabe de qué van a hablar esos dos. — **Aunque estaba emocionada por conocer a Takumi no pudo ignorar el hecho de que no quería que ellos dos se quedaran solos. Y que hasta parecía molesto con la presencia de Nana.

—**Si no podemos hablar de esos dos entonces enfoquémonos en ti.** **— **Él sonreía maliciosamente y la estaba arrinconando contra la pared. **—Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-** Susurró al oído de Hachi.

—**N… Nana. —** Él se rio y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— **¿Otra Nana? Esto no puede ser bueno. — **Hachi estaba totalmente sonrojada y le temblaban las piernas. Tanto que terminó cayendo recostada contra la pared. A lo que Takumi empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—**Nana-chan no te caigas o pensaran que te hice algo. —** La ayuda a levantarse y pasa la mano por su cintura. **—Vamos a tomar un café. Eso sí tendrá que ser de maquina porque no puedo moverme de aquí. Pero te prometo que la próxima vez te invitaré un café de verdad.**

Hachi asintió sonriente y se dirigieron a la sala de descanso. Escondida entre las sombras la figura de una mujer con el cabello largo los observaba y cerraba los puños intentando esconder su enojo.

**Hi hi! Aquí yo que no termine mi otro fic y empecé uno nuevo. ¬_¬ **

**Pueden culpar a Satine . Mikk que después de que me preguntara por Anna Tsuchiya ( Que me encanta!) me dio nostalgia y me puse a mirar la serie. También encontré una hoja que había escrito hace mucho y la usé para el fic (Es la parte de Nana).**

**Así que si lees esto Satine considérate responsable! XD**

**La historia va a ser corta, no más de tres o cuatro capítulos. La voy a actualizar cada dos semanas entre viernes y sábado.**

**Ya saben si tienen críticas, sugerencias, algún aporte o algún hermoso Honjou Ren (perdón Nana pero lo adoro! 3) Pueden dejar un review. :D**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye, bye!**

Nota: Este capítulo fue editado. No se modificó ninguna parte de la historia. Solo se corrigió la cacografía.


	2. Chapter 2: Miradas intensas

**Nana y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ai Yazawa. Quien creó un universo tan bueno que me hice adicta a Black Stone y me bajé todos sus temas! :)**

—**Diálogos— **_"Citas de otras personas" __**/Pensamientos/**_

Ren se encerró con Nana en la sala más cercana ante la mirada irritada de Takumi. Una vez cerrada la puerta ella miró la espalda de Ren y recuperó la compostura.

—**Parece que te causé problemas. Lo siento, debería irme.**

Antes de que intentara abrir la puerta Ren la miró con ojitos de cachorro abandonado y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando sentir en ese abrazó la frustración de dos años.

— **¡Suéltame! Esto no es lo que quiero.**

— **¡Quería verte! Todo este tiempo quería verte. —** El guitarrista tenía lágrimas en sus ojos lo que provocó que ella también llorara y respondiera a su abrazo.

Nana sentía la calidez de las lágrimas de Ren en su hombro. Ella lo abrazaba más fuerte enterrando una de sus manos en su cabello mientras él rodeaba su cintura. El sonido de su respiración y el fuerte palpitar era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato hasta que el celular de Ren sonó. Takumi le había mandado un mensaje.

—**Debes irte ¿Verdad?— **Decía ella mientras se separaba lentamente.** —Después de todo la vida de un famoso es atareada. Me iré también, lamento los problemas. Adiós. —** Ren la detuvo.

—**Ven conmigo. — **Por un segundo Nana dudó. Mandaría estos dos años al Diablo y se iría con él sin importarle nada. Pero no sería ella si su orgullo no hiciera acto de presencia.

—**No puedo. **

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Tengo una cena con los padres de Hachi. Ya que me estoy quedando en su casa sería una descortesía dejarlos plantados.**

— **¿Hachi? ¿Quién es Hachi?—** Dijo él soltándola y levantando una ceja.

—**Una amiga. —** Respondió ella desviando su mirada a la pared.

—**Wow. ¿Tú tienes una amiga? El mundo si volvió loco en dos años. —** Sonreía mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su paquete de Seven Stars.

—**Que dijiste maldito, por lo visto quieres que te golpee. —** Ella lo tomaba fuertemente de su chaqueta de cuero lo que provocó que él se riera a carcajadas.

—**Si no puedes venir ahora, ven más tarde. Te diré en que hotel estoy. —** Lentamente se acercó para robarle un beso.

—**No creo poder ir. —** Un poco nerviosa se alejaba.

—**Vendrás, lo sé. —** La acorraló contra la pared para darle un suave y tierno beso.** —Nos veremos Nana. — **Sin decir más la tomó de la mano y salieron de la sala.

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx**

Una latita de café salía de la máquina y Takumi se la pasaba a Hachi. Luego de tomar otra lata se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a hablar.

—**Dime Nana-chan ¿Eres de aquí?—** Takumi tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—**S… sí. De hecho mi familia vive aquí, hace unos meses me mudé a Tokio. — **Respondía nerviosa por estar ante el músico que tanto admiraba.

—**Oh, entonces las dos están en Tokio ¿No?— **Preguntaba con inocencia Takumi.

—**Compartimos el departamento. — **Ella empezaba a alertarse.

—**Hmp, así que compañeras. ¿También vendrán al recital de Tokio?**

—**No lo creo. No tengo entradas y ya no se consiguen. Takumi-san ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?**

—**Directo al grano. Bien ¿Ella vino aquí buscando a Ren?—** Preguntó él manteniendo su sonrisa.

—**No. La traje aquí engañada. —** Contestó ella seria.

— **¿Y por qué hiciste eso?—** Su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada era fría.

—**Porque sé que es demasiado orgullosa como para verlo por sí misma. Así que le di un empujón. —** Esa respuesta tan sincera molestó al bajista.

—**Nunca te dijeron que no te metas en los asuntos de los demás.**

—**Lo mismo se aplicaría para ti ¿O no? Parece que quieres evitar a toda costa que ellos se encuentren de nuevo. ¿No es eso meterse en sus asuntos?**

Takumi estaba sorprendido con esta mujer que era capaz de contestarle de esa forma aun cuando se notaba que él le gustaba demasiado. Le atraía la forma en que se ponía la defensiva cuando hablaban de su amiga y como parecía más dócil y accesible si solo hablaban de ella.

—**Me resultas más simpática cuando te comportas solo como una fan y no como su amiga. —** Dijo acercando su mano y acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

— **¿Qué? —** Hachi se sonrojó ante el contacto de la fría piel de Takumi.

—**Podríamos olvidarnos de esos dos realmente ¿Verdad?—** El celular vibró en su bolsillo y él se alejó de Hachi. **— Lo lamento Nana-chan.**

— **¿Q… qué es lo que lamentas?**

—**No podremos seguir esto ni aquí, ni hoy. Debo irme. —** Después de mandar un mensaje se levantó del asiento y fue con Hachi a otra sala. —** Ven, iremos con Ren.**

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx**

Una molesta Reira trataba de ocultar su enojo cuando Ren y Takumi entraron juntos, y solos, al camerino.

— **¿De dónde vienen? Ya tenemos que irnos. — **Decía Naoki.

— **¿No lo sabes?—** Respondía la cantante. **— Los miembros de nuestra banda son unos play boys.**

— **¿Eso no me incluye también a mí?— **Respondía el rubio.

—**Reira-chan suena como si nos hubieses visto en algo. — **Ren sonreía mientras le daba un dulce a la cantante.

—**Pero Takumi siempre ha sido así. ¡Eso no es nada nuevo!—** Se burlaba el Naoki.

—**Si ya está todo listo nos vamos al hotel. —** Takumi tomo su chaqueta y salió ignorando el comentario de Reira y de paso a Naoki.

—**Ya ven ¡Incluso su carácter es igual de malo que antes!— **El baterista ignoraba la mirada seria del pelilargo y se adelantaba a la salida.

La joven se comía el dulce mientras miraba enojada a Takumi. Todos se dirijan hasta el estacionamiento para subir al micro que los llevaría al hotel.

—**Ren ¿Qué pasará ahora?— **Los dos hombres hablaban en voz baja un poco alejados del resto.

— **¿A qué te refieres Takumi?— **El guitarrista caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos fingiendo ignorancia.

—**No te hagas el tonto, hablo de ti y esa mujer. — **Contestaba el pelilargo algo irritado.

— **¿Acaso te estas metiendo en mis asuntos? Eso es raro en ti. — **Él lo miraba divertido.

—**Solo recuerda no traerme problemas ¿Si?**

—**No te prometo nada. Por lo pronto tú ocúpate de nuestra princesa. Por si no lo notaste esta de mal humor. — **Ren seguía con la mirada a Reira que ya se estaba subiendo al vehículo.

—**Ese no es mi problema.**

—**Sabes que si ella está mal es problema de todos.**

—**Ya se le pasará. Solo hay que dejarla tranquila.**

— **¡Tú sí que sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres!**

— **¡Ya cállate!**

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDx**

Hachi estaba tirada en su cama mirando el techo mientras recordaba todo lo que pasó en el recital. Luego de su charla con Takumi se dirigían a otra sala cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo con Ren y Nana.

Por un segundo le pareció ver que iban tomados de la mano pero en cuanto los vieron Nana se acercó a ella y la llevó casi arrastrando a la salida. Se fueron sin siquiera despedirse y cuando volteó a mirar a Ren lo vio recostado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo suavemente.

Intentó hablar con Nana en el camino de regreso pero no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la casa. Solo se limitó a hablar durante la cena con sus padres y sus hermanas y no mencionó nada del concierto. Mientras entraban en su habitación dijo que iría bañarse primero y la dejó nuevamente con preguntas sin responder.

Hachi tomó su celular y notó dos mensajes. El primero era de Yasu diciendo que le mandaría su número a Ren. El segundo era de un número desconocido con una dirección y un número de habitación. Velozmente saltó de la cama y se metió en el baño.

— **¡Nana!—** Gritó arrodillándose al lado de la bañera.

—**Deberías quitarte esa costumbre de meterte al baño cuando los demás se están bañando.**

— **¡Mira!—** Le dijo mientras le pasaba el celular y ella leía el primer mensaje.

— **¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Yasu te mando este mensaje?**

—**No lo sé. Recién vi el mensaje y además hay otro. —** Nana estaba segura que el segundo mensaje era de Ren. Aun así quería saber por qué Yasu parecía estar enterado de todo.

—**Llama a Yasu. —** Le dijo mientras salía de la bañera y se iba a vestir.

Hachi tomó su celular y le marcó al abogado. Este estaba con Nobu y sin jugando al mahjong. Atendió su teléfono con una sonrisa al ver quien lo llamaba.

—**Hola Nana-chan. ¿Cómo fue todo?**

—**Buenas noches Yasu. No lo sé. **

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Nana no ha querido contarme nada y recién vi tu mensaje. Además tengo un segundo mensaje con una dirección. ¿Tú crees que sea de Ren?**

—**Bueno es probable. Después de todo lo provoqué un poco. —** Yasu sonreía.

—**No me vengas con esas, calvo. —** Nana le había sacado el teléfono a Hachi y había oído la última parte. **— ¿Cómo que provocar? Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.**

—**Puede ser, pero así definitivamente se terminará todo esto.**

— **¿Quién te dijo…?—** Yasu la interrumpía.

—**Si en verdad quieres terminar con todo entrégale las llaves. La llave del lugar en el que solías vivir con él y también la de su candado, dáselas. Dile en su cara que todo se acabó y entonces realmente podrás empezar aquí, en Tokio.**

Nana se quedó en silencio unos segundos, bajo la vista y cerró los ojos.

—**Está bien, lo haré. —** Terminó la llamada y del otro lado Yasu suspiraba levemente mientras guardaba su teléfono.

El abogado tomaba su cerveza y le daba un trago. Shin le había preguntado cómo provocó a Ren y si lo había engañado. _"En realidad no lo engañé. ¿No te has dado cuenta que soy un idiota?" _fue su respuesta. ¿Cómo admitir algo que había ocultado por tanto tiempo?

Pediría que el orgullo de Nana no fuera tan grande como para desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Y que Ren tenga el valor para hablarle de frente. La estabilidad de uno dependía del otro, siempre había sido así.

Solo la pasión por la música los había mantenido firmes hasta ahora. Pero luego de dos años ellos seguía siendo los mismos, orgullosos y cobardes. Tal vez aprovecharían esta oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. ¿Quién sabe?

Prácticamente con las mismas dudas Nana se bajaba del taxi en el hotel. Apretaba fuertemente las llaves en su bolsillo. Ingresó al edificio y se metió en el ascensor, oprimió el piso que le indicó Ren.

Los segundos pasaban a medida que avanzaba por cada piso. Finalmente las puertas se abrieron y ella salió rápido chocándose con alguien.

—**Disculpe. —** Nana levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos y hostiles.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?—** El hombre alto y de cabello largo se preparaba para empujarla devuelta adentro del ascensor cuando una mano firmemente en su hombro lo detuvo.

_Aclaraciones._

_Las personalidades no van a ser 100% igual a los originales. Pero no haré grandes cambios._

**Hola! Aquí tienen el segundo cap, con unos días de retraso. ¡Lo siento! Pero mejor tarde que nunca. :)**

**Review sin reply!**

**Oana****: Thanks for being my first review! I'm glad you like the story. ^-^**

**Ya saben si tienen críticas, sugerencias, algún aporte o clases de guitarra (Digan que sí, quiero aprender! XD) pueden dejar un review. :D**

**Hasta la próxima. Bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Momento efimero

**NANA y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ai Yazawa. Quien creó un universo tan bueno que me hice adicta a Black Stone y me bajé todos sus temas! :)**

—**Diálogos— **_"Citas de otras personas" __**/Pensamientos/**_

—_**0—0—0—**_

—**Disculpe. —** Nana levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos y hostiles.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?—** El hombre alto y de cabello largo se preparaba para empujarla devuelta adentro del ascensor cuando una mano firmemente en su hombro lo detuvo.

—**Ella está aquí por mí, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes Takumi.**

—**Y tú sabes que lo que quiero evitar es este encuentro.**

—**Eso no es algo que tú decidas. — **Ren soltaba a Takumi y lo miraba desafiante.

—**Si están ocupados los dejo. — **Nana tenía la intención de irse.

—**Un momento tú te vienes conmigo. Y tú te vas, adiós.**

Ren toma a Nana del brazo y empuja a Takumi dentro del ascensor, solo cuando las puertas se cerraron se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia su habitación. Nana estaba un poco sorprendida y se dejó arrastrar, no había nadie en los pasillos pero el guitarrista parecía tener prisa por llegar.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Ren sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la puso en la cerradura electrónica. Entraron y él se apoyó en la puerta de espaldas a Nana, ninguno dijo nada por un minuto. La primera en hablar fue ella.

— **¿Estabas solo? Que rockero tan aburrido.**

Ren la observó con esa mirada de cachorro que había usado en la tarde y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella trataba de zafarse mientras le decía:

— **¡Suéltame, no intento arreglar las cosas contigo!**

— **¡Viniste! Realmente estas aquí. —** Completamente desarmada Nana deja de resistirse y se dejan caer.

—**No debí haberlo hecho. —** Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y respondía al abrazo.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo abrazados así junto a la puerta, se besaban, las manos de uno se movían por el cuerpo del otro como si quisieran borrar el hambre que sintieron durante dos años.

Era casi gracioso que ninguno de los dos haya estado con otra persona durante ese tiempo. Después de todo Ren era el guitarrista de Trapnest y uno de los favoritos junto con la vocalista. Tenía un pasado de mujeriego, pero todo eso se acabó cuando conoció a Nana. Aun así que durante los dos años que estuvieron separados no haya estado con ninguna mujer era extraño.

Nana no era igual de famosa que él, pero Blast era muy popular en su ciudad y casi siempre ganaban las batallas de bandas. Siempre fue muy hermosa y por eso buscada, pero jamás le dio oportunidad a nadie. Solo se concentraba en la música al igual que él. Después de dos años seguían siendo los mismos.

Aún seguían abrazados, Ren escondía su cara en el pecho de Nana y escuchaba su corazón mientras ella lo abrazaba de manera maternal. Entonces él colocó sus manos en la espalda y tomó la remera de tirantes negra que ella llevaba. Rompió el abrazo al sacársela.

—**Tú… no pierdes las mañas. —** Le decía Nana mientras él tomaba sus pechos con ambas manos.

—**Lo pervertido no se pierde. —** Le respondía sonriendo mientras la besaba en la clavícula.

—**Ya lo veo.**

Él se levantó con ella encima rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos. Caminó unos pasos hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella de espaldas. Nana lo besaba mientras deslizaba su remera blanca y se la sacaba. La aventó hacia algún lugar de la habitación y comenzó a besar su cuello.

—**Tú tampoco pierdes las mañas. —** Él bajaba las manos hacia su cintura y desabrochaba sus jeans.

—**Pero aquí el pervertido sigues siendo tú. **

Ren se dio la vuelta y dejó a Nana debajo, se puso de rodillas le sacó las botas para luego sacarle el jean. La observó unos minutos y comenzó a reír.

—**Es la primera vez que veo que no combinas tu ropa interior.**

Nana llevaba un sostén negro de encaje y un culotte de algodón color uva. Totalmente avergonzada le dijo:

— **¡Cállate! Tenía prisa y salí rápido.**

—**Oh… ¿Tenias prisa por verme?—** Él sonreía.

—**No te creas tanto. ¡Maldito!—** Ella se arrodilló en la cama quedando frente a él y enseñándole el puño cerrado, listo para golpear.

—**No creo lo que no soy. —** Ren la besaba nuevamente.

Luego de unos minutos estaban completamente desnudos bajo las sabanas. Ya ninguno decía nada, las palabras estaban de más. Las respiraciones agitadas, el latido acelerado, las gotas de sudor que empezaban a formarse en la piel, su mente estaba en blanco, no pensaban en nada y solo sentían.

Esa persona que esperó dos años, esa persona que deseó por dos años, finalmente estaban juntos. ¿Qué importaban si no hablaban para solucionar sus problemas? La presencia de uno llenaba el vacío del otro.

Estuvieron en esa cama por un buen rato hasta que el cansancio los venció y se durmieron, al menos Ren se quedó dormido de inmediato. Nana se quedó observándolo, se veía tranquilo le daba la sensación de que era le primera vez que descansaba así en mucho tiempo.

Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura, se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios y se levantó. Acomodó su ropa en una silla y entró al baño, se maravilló de lo grande que era y vio que tenía un jacuzzi.

—**Woa, los famosos sí que lo tiene fácil. Bueno ya que estoy aquí puedo aprovecharlo.**

Llenó el jacuzzi con agua tibia y se metió, tomo una de las rosas que había cerca en un florero y la olió. Tenía un perfume dulce y suave, la textura de sus pétalos era aterciopelada. Decidió entretenerse tomando una a una todas las rosas y llenar el agua de pétalos.

Ren se despertaba solo, llamó a Nana pero no respondió. Supuso que se marchó arrepentida de lo que había pasado, después de todo le había dicho que no quería arreglar las cosas. Buscó sus cigarrillos pero solo vio el paquete de Seven stars, se le habían terminado los otros. Tomó uno y lo encendió, cuando se levantó vio la ropa de Nana acomodada en una silla.

Se apresuró a entrar en el baño y ahí la vio. Metida en el jacuzzi con el agua llena de pétalos rojos, no importaba donde fuera ella siempre hacia su santa voluntad. Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella. Se acercó y le dio un beso.

— **¿Qué estás haciendo? Estas rosas son caras.**

—**De verdad que apestas, Señor guitarrista de Trapnest. Ellas se marchitaran pronto, así que les doy un mejor uso mientras aún viven.**

—**Que cuento tan triste. —**Él la observaba tiernamente.

—**No lo entiendes, Ren.**

Ella en realidad quería decirle que las cosas bellas deben aprovecharse mientras aun estén vivas, pues cuando mueren solo queda el espacio vacío que ocuparon. La belleza y la vida son cosas efímeras en este mundo. Nada es eterno.

Él se metió con ella en el agua inundada por el perfume de las rosas. Recordaron el pasado, la casa en que vivían, como él aprendió a tocar la guitarra, lo que harían con el lugar. Ella le advirtió que no podían hacerlo en el jacuzzi porque ya no tomaba la píldora. Ren sonreía, siempre había querido formar una familia con ella pero esa idea la aterraba profundamente.

Era otra cosa que no cambió en esos dos años. Ren comenzó a lavarle la espalda y ella pensaba en esa casa en una zona industrial prácticamente abandonada, rodeada de nieve la mayor parte del año.

—**Ren… lo que dijiste antes ¿Era cierto?**

— **¿Qué cosa?**

—… **Cuando envejezcamos… cuando mi ambición y vanidad se hayan ido… cuando este cansada de cantar… ¿Puedo regresar a ese lugar también?**

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Nana, la respuesta de Ren fue abrazarla y besar sus lágrimas. Lentamente susurró en su oído.

—**Ese lugar siempre estará ahí para los dos, nunca desaparecerá.**

Nana no creía en lo eterno, aun así decidió creer en la eternidad de esa promesa. Pasara lo pasara ese lugar estaría ahí, esperándola. El beso aumentaba de intensidad al igual que las caricias, un nuevo encuentro comenzaba.

—**Ren, ya te dije…**

—**Ya lo sé. Pero también existe la píldora del día después. Ya que eres adicta deberías saberlo.**

—**Solo confió en lo que me recete el médico. — **Decía un poco molesta.

—**Entonces por esta única vez dejémoslo a la suerte.**

— **¡Maldito! ¿Qué harás si pasa algo?**

—**Seré el hombre más feliz de este mundo. —** Nana iba a volver a quejarse pero Ren la cayó con un beso.

Sin darle tiempo a nada la tomó de la cintura, la sentó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle el amor. Ella le respondió rodeándolo con sus piernas y abrazándolo. En ese momento solo quería sentirse más cerca de él que cualquiera en este mundo. En ese momento todo y todos podrían irse al mismísimo diablo. Quería borrar esos dos años de soledad para ambos y obtener la eternidad en una hora.

—_**0—0—0—**_

Hi, hi! :) Tercer capítulo, el siguiente será el último. Como saben es una historia corta!

**Review sin reply!**

**Oana****: Thanks for welcoming me! I appreciate your comments and you like the fic. I also love Nana and Ren! 3**

_**Ya saben si tienen críticas, sugerencias, algún aporte o amenaza pueden dejar un review. :D**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap. Bye, bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Decisiones y sorpresas

**NANA y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Ai Yazawa. Quien creó un universo tan bueno que me hice adicta a Black Stone y me bajé todos sus temas! :)**

—**Diálogos— **_**/Pensamientos/**_

—_**0—0—0—**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Nana y Ren se encontraron. El Trigger tour había terminado con un último recital en Tokyo como todo un éxito. Nobu se había reencontrado con Ren y Shin finalmente pudo conocerlo. Takumi se mantenía pendiente de la situación, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento tendría que salir al rescate de su guitarrista.

Quería estar más enterado de las cosas pero ni él podía ver a Nana ni ella podía verlo a él. Simplemente se odiaban. Mucho estuvo pensando en cómo seguir de cerca a Ren y recordó a la amiga de su mujer, quien para su desgracia también se llamaba Nana.

_**/ ¿Es que ese era un nombre popular en el pasado o qué? Como demonios se encuentran dos mujeres de la misma edad y con el mismo nombre y se vuelven tan cercanas a pesar de ser tan distintas. /**_El hombre de cabello largo se paseaba por su camerino luego del recital. Había visto como Ren se iba con Yasu y dos sujetos más.

_**/Estoy seguro que dijeron que irían a casa de esa mujer. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo hago para saber en que andan?/**_ Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y buscó un número, se detuvo cuando llegó a la letra "N".

_**/La llamaré. Después de todo es linda y podré estar enterado de la situación./**_ Golpearon la puerta sobresaltándolo y gritó molesto:

— **¡¿Qué?!**

—**Takumi, todos iremos a celebrar. ¿Qué harás tú?—** Decía alegre Naoki.

—**Tengo otras cosas que hacer, vayan sin mí.**

—**Primero Ren y ahora tú. Es como si el grupo estuviera rompiéndose. —** Muy molesto Takumi abrió la puerta del camerino y vio al rubio aovillado contra la pared haciendo círculos con el dedo.

— **¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma!**

— **¡Naoki!—** Reira llegaba con una sonrisa burlona. **—Te dije que nuestros miembros playboy saldrían por su parte.**

La joven ayuda al baterista a pararse y le da un chocolate mientras se para frente a Takumi y lo mira desafiante.

—**Ustedes dos hagan lo que quieran, al fin y al cabo la estrella de Trapnest es mi majestuosa voz.**

Sin decir más se va con un gesto de indignación y superioridad arrastrando a Naoki y dejando muy sorprendido a Takumi.

— **¿Pero qué? ¿Desde cuándo actúa así?—** Molesto cerró muy fuerte la puerta y realizó una llamada.

—**0—0—0—**

Mientras en el apartamento 707 Hachi tarareaba alegremente y servía la comida en la mesa. Se había escapado media hora antes del trabajo para tener todo listo pero no se arrepentía. Después de todo ¿Cuántas veces un miembro de la banda que admiras viene a cenar a tu casa?

—**Hachi… ¿Ya es de noche? ¿Cuánto dormí?**

—**Como unas tres horas, te veías tan cansada que te dejé dormir.**

—**Pero preparaste todo tu sola. Te ayudaré con lo que falte.**

—**De eso nada. Ya todo está listo, solo siéntate prepararé té mientras vienen los chicos.**

—**Me tratas como si estuviera inválida, odio eso. — **Decía Nana mientras se sentaba en el sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.

—**Tendrás que aguantare. Te has estado sintiendo mal estos días y no quieres ir al médico, por lo menos me vas a dejar cuidarte.**

—**Sobre eso ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Hachiko?— **Le dijo mirándola seria.

—**Seguro ¿Cuál?— **Respondió distraída la muchacha.

— **¿Podrías no mencionarle nada a Ren?**

—**Podría, pero ¿Por qué?— **Hachi la miraba confundida.

—**Es que… ya sabes que hace mucho que la banda no se junta. Además estarán Shin y tú, no quiero arruinar la fiesta.**

—**Eso me suena a mentira. Pero lo haré si me dices la verdadera razón.**

—**Olvídalo, no debí pedirte nada. — **Nana giraba la cabeza para ignorarla.

—**Entonces lo primero que le diré a Ren cuando lo vea es que te has sentido mal. —**Ella tenía una gran sonrisa mientras servía el té.

— **¡¿Por qué tu…?! ¿Dónde has visto que un perro no obedezca a su dueño?**

—**Me pregunto si también debo comentárselo a Yasu. — **Hachi se levantaba y ponía un dedo en sus labios como si estuviera decidiéndolo.

—**Está bien te lo diré, pero no digas nada. — **Nana la tomaba del brazo resignada y la jalaba para que se sentara a su lado.

—**0—0—0—**

Mientras los chicos estaban a unas cuadras del edificio de Nana y Hachi. Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles oscuras sin mucha prisa. Ren iba vestido de jean, remera negra, sus clásicas botas y una gorra para ocultar su rostro, su guitarra colgaba de su hombro como siempre.

—**Shin ten cuidado, si tiras la cerveza Nana te matara. —** Decía Nobu al chico que iba muy contento caminando con los ojos cerrados.

—**No creas lo que te dijo Ren, el toca tan bien la guitarra por caminar a diario con los ojos cerrados. —** Reía Yasu. **—Ni siquiera puede caminar bien con los ojos abiertos.**

—**No tires mi credibilidad por los suelos. ¿Qué no eres mi amigo?**

—**Ah, no los escuchó. —** Nobu se adelantaba a ayudar al muchacho que casi rompe todas las botellas al tropezarse.

—**Mira lo que causas, no te rías no es gracioso.**

—**Es que pareces su padre Yasu, no has cambiado nada en todos estos años.**

—**Si lo sabes compórtate y no hagas que me preocupe.**

—…

—**Veo que sabes a lo que me refiero. Sabes, Nana ha estado rara estos días.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con rara?**

—**Está distraída y Hachi me contó que se estuvo sintiendo mal pero que no quiso ir al médico.**

— **¿Qué no quiso ir al médico?— **Eso llamó la atención de Ren.

—**Ella es una mujer que se preocupa por su salud. Así que ese comportamiento es raro.**

—**Yasu sabes algo, no me dirías esto sin una razón.**

—**Tu solo compórtate. No pierdas por idiota eso que siempre anhelaste. Ya tengo que cuidar a los miembros de Blast no puedo seguir ocupándome de ti, madura. — **Le decía mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo encendido a la boca.

— **¡Oigan, si se quedan atrás no habrá nada para cuando lleguen!—** Les gritaba Nobu.

—**0—0—0—**

— **¡¿Qué tu qué?!—** Hachi se había levantado de un salto y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

— **¡No grites! Maldición no debí contarte nada.**

—**Pero, esto es… no se ni como decirlo. ¡Estoy tan feliz!**

— **¿Y tú por qué vas a estar feliz?**

—**Es que… ¡Voy a ser tía!**

—**Deja de decir estupideces. Ni siquiera estoy segura.**

—**Por eso deberías ir al médico, no sé cómo aguantas la espera.**

—**Aún estoy en fecha. Mi periodo tendría que llegar a más tardar en tres días.**

— **¿Y si no llega?**

—**No quiero pensar en eso. ¡Maldita sea!—**Nana se agarraba la cabeza**. — Por eso le dije que no lo hiciéramos en la bañera. ¡Ese idiota!**

—**Pero ¿Has pensado que hacer si de verdad estas embarazada?**

— **¡Cállate! Ni siquiera lo digas.**

—**Por lo menos deberías hacerte un test, si da positivo vas al médico. Los test nunca son 100% seguros.**

— **¿Cómo diablos terminé teniendo este tipo de charla contigo?**

—**Ya tranquila, guardaré silencio por el momento. Pero si llega a ser deberás hablar con Ren, no creo que vaya a enojarse.**

—**No, ese bastardo estará feliz. — **Nana tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro mientras cerraba la mano formando un puño.

—**Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**

—**Hachi ¿Tú crees que debería tenerlo? No sé si soy capaz de ser madre, nunca tuve un ejemplo a seguir y no quiero traer a alguien al mundo para arruinarle la vida. — **Su expresión era totalmente seria y un poco triste, a Hachi le dolió mucho verla así.

La actitud desafiante y hasta masculina de siempre le quedaba mejor. Meditó muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

—**Nana ¿Por qué crees que lo arruinaras? Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre, eso se aprende. Además no estás sola, dices que Ren estará feliz, él estará contigo. Además de Yasu y Nobu, hasta podríamos contar con Shin. Y nunca te dejaré sola.**

—**Tu… ¿Desde cuando hablas tan seriamente?**

—**Ya lo veras, déjamelo a mí. ¡Seré la mejor tía de este mundo!—** Hachi abrazaba a Nana que aprovechaba para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Tan inmersas estaban en la charla que no escucharon la llave que giraba en la cerradura y la puerta abriéndose. Habían olvidado completamente que Yasu tenía una copia de la llave del departamento.

Los cuatro hombres entraron silencioso para ver una escena que nunca antes habían visto. Nana parecía una niña pequeña acurrucada en el abrazo de Hachi y esta parecía toda una madre con esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

— **¿Acaso se congeló el infierno?—** Murmuró Nobu.

Yasu observó cómplice a Ren, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas pero quizá el guitarrista necesitara que se lo dijeran con todas las letras. Fue el primero en acercarse a las chicas, sus lentes oscuros le ayudaban a ocultar su mirada que en parte era triste.

—**Nana ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Dejamos la fiesta para otro día?—** Decía el abogado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— **¿Eh? ¿En qué momento llegaron?—** La cantante se giraba para limpiar sus lágrimas antes de que la vieran.

—**Nana está perfectamente. —** Decía Hachi. **—Podemos empezar con la fiesta. Pero el médico le recetó un medicamento así que no pude beber alcohol. ¿Verdad?**

Ante la sonrisa que Hachi le dedicó Nana solo pudo suspirar y asentir. Si la situación no se resolvía pronto esa chica sería incapaz de guardar el secreto. Se levantó del sofá y apuntó a Nobu con un dedo.

—**Por eso Nobuo, tú deberás beber por mí.**

— **¿Eh? Pero tenía pensado tomar té, es más mira lo compré. — **Nana le arrebató la bolsa que tenía en la mano y se la quedó.

—**Eso no sucederá hoy, así que acéptalo.**

— **¡Maldita sea! Lo sabía, me emborracharé hoy.**

Todos rieron mientras se acomodaban para comer, la mesa se veía imponente con la cantidad de platillos que había preparado Hachi. Ren se disculpó un momento para ir al baño, mientras que Shin abrazaba a Hachi felicitándola y Yasu impedía que Nana llevara una silla de su habitación.

—**Te pareces a Hachi, lean mis labios ¡No estoy invalida!**

—**Lo se. —** Sonreía el hombre. **—Pero no podrás evitar que haga este tipo de cosas por ti en los próximos meses.**

— **¿De qué hablas?— **Preguntó alarmada.

—**Nana te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti misma. Y como veo que es tu decisión por el momento no diré nada. Pero recuerda que siempre estaré para ti.**

Nana lo tomó de la chaqueta antes de que saliera de la habitación mientras trataba de no llorar. Muy bajito susurró.

—**De verdad te pareces a Hachi.**

Yasu sonrió saliendo de la habitación con la silla en sus manos. Mientras Ren en el baño observaba como su mano comenzaba a temblar. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón una bolsita con un único cigarrillo y lo apretó fuertemente.

Recordó las palabras de Yasu y como vio a Nana cuando llegó. Respiró muy profundo y luego de un minuto tiró la bolsita con su contenido al inodoro y jaló la cadena. Observó como el agua corría y se llevaba todo consigo.

Salió del baño al mismo tiempo que Nana salía de la habitación, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y vio como tenía los ojos brillantes. La besó en la frente y le dijo:

—**Hola extraña. —** Ella sonrió.

—**Hola extraño.**

Sin decir más fueron a la mesa en donde Hachi sonreía alegre mientras Shin obligaba a Nobu a beber una cerveza y Yasu observaba la escena con cara de resignación.

— **¡Nana!—** Decía alegre Hachi.

De pronto notó que tenía otro lugar al cual pertenecer, que ese pequeño departamento cerca del rio, rodeado de zonas verdes era su hogar. Las personas que estaban a su lado se habían convertido en su familia. Ella no era una persona que creyera en la eternidad de las cosas, pero atesoraría este día por siempre.

—_**0—0—0—**_

_Y este fue el último capítulo de este pequeño fic, tal vez tenga continuación pero no será pronto y se hará con la siguiente pareja de mi lista! _

_Espero que les haya gustado, me enfoqué únicamente en la historia de Nana y Ren así que el resto de los personajes tuvieron la participación justa y necesaria. No me odien por eso!_

_Nos encontraremos algún día en otro fic, puede que yo leyéndolos a ustedes o comentando algún fic. Que les vaya bien! C:_

_**Ya saben si tienen críticas, sugerencias, algún aporte o amenaza pueden dejar un review. :D**_

_Les aseguró que los leeré todos y los contestaré por medio de un reply!_

_**Hasta la próxima. Bye, bye!**_


End file.
